10 Motivos para amar
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Quais são os maiores motivos para uma pessoa amar a outra. - PRESENTE PARA A MAMI SATIKO. RinSess


_**10 Motivos para Amar**_

.

_Dedicado a: Satiko (Mami 2 te adoro! xD)_

.

.

_**Primeiro**_

A menina derramava lágrimas, olhando aquela cena. Seu peito arfava e o coração doía. Sua mãe e seu pai, depois de mais de vinte anos de casados iam se separar.

Sentiu-se abraçada por trás e alguém beijar-lhe a bochecha antes de cochichar em seu ouvido:

- Só porque eles vão se separar, não quer dizer que eles vão te deixar. Assim como eu nunca te deixarei.

* * *

_**Segundo**_

O frio estava intenso naquela noite. A neve caia intensamente. Ela tremia de frio por estar sentada num banco numa praça, ela precisava pensar e fazer aquilo em casa não estava dando certo. Apesar de que ali também não funcionava.

- "Quanto tempo mais será que ele vai ficar na Inglaterra?" - pensava a garota ao fixar seu olhar num floco de neve que caia lentamente.

Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer, levantando-se do banco para ir para casa. Neste momento, viu-o andando pela calçada do parque vindo em sua direção.

- Sesshomaru? Por que está aqui? - ela disse confusa.

- Eu senti saudades. - respondeu no seu tom grave e frio, não transparecendo nada, mas ela sabia que ele, por dentro tinha muita coisa a demonstrar com aquelas palavras.

_**Terceiro**_

A chuva era torrencial, parecia que o mundo ia cair sobre sua cabeça, corria pela rua para chegar logo em casa, mas ao virar em uma esquina trombou com uma pessoa fazendo com que ela caísse sentada.

- Itai! - resmungou. - Gomen... - disse olhando para a pessoa, mas ao ver quem era arregalou os olhos. - Sesshomaru?!

- Você está bem Rin? - perguntou ele ao ajudá-la a levantar.

- Hai. - disse a garota corada de vergonha.

Ele retirou o casaco de coro que usava e colocou sobre a cabeça dela. Ela olhou-o confusa.

- Não quero que se gripe. - e dando um meio sorriso, puxou-a para correr com ele até a cafeteria mais próxima.

* * *

_**Quarto**_

O sol se punha atrás da colina e os dois estavam abraçados recostados a uma arvore de cerejeira. Os dois trocavam carinhos e palavras de amor. Selaram os lábios num selinho e ela ficou de frente a ele, olhando em seus olhos âmbares.

Ela desenhou a meia lua em sua testa com o dedo indicador e o viu sorrir... Um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso maravilhoso... Um sorriso de amor.

* * *

_**Quinto**_

Olhos pesados, corpo dolorido, nariz vermelho, febre... Sim, ela estava doente. Espirrou novamente.

- Merda! - resmungou pegando mais um lenço de papel para limpar o nariz, quando o telefone tocou. - Moshi moshi.

- Olá Rin. - disse uma voz do outro lado a qual ela reconheceu prontamente.

- Sesshy... - disse com uma voz rouca.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim... Apenas gripe. - tossiu logo depois, como se confirmasse.

- Hmm... Só liguei para saber como estava, eu preciso ir agora, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem amor. Beijos. - e desligou.

Cerca de uma hora havia passado e ela só havia piorado. Ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir e por ela passar Sesshomaru.

Ele deixou a maleta e o palitó na cadeira da escrivaninha e foi até a cama dando um leve selinho nela.

- Por que está aqui? - perguntou com a voz falha.

- Porque você estava doente e eu vim cuidar de você. - e dando um meio sorriso foi checar a temperatura dela.

* * *

_**Sexto**_

A festa estava animada e ela estava gostando muito, apesar de não estar dançando como os outros casais, mas apenas de ele estar ali ao seu lado, já era bom.

Ele a segurava pela cintura fazendo com que ela lhe encarasse nos olhos. Depois de algum tempo assim ele a beijou. Não um beijo comum, e sim um beijo que ela nunca provara antes. Um beijo que ela não sabia que existia. Um beijo de carinho e paixão intensa, mas o principal... Verdadeiro.

* * *

_**Sétimo**_

- Vamos logo Rin! - chamou ele impaciente.

Não sabia por que raios tinha concordado com aquilo. Viajar, já era desnecessário, ao seu ponto de vista, ainda mais num feriado.

- Estou indo Sesshy! - disse ela já saindo do quarto com a mala dando um selinho de desculpas no namorado.

- Vamos antes que eu me arrependa dessa viagem sem necessidade. - disse pegando a mala da mão da namorada e indo em direção da saída com ela em seu encalço.

- Não é sem necessidade... É uma viagem na qual nós dois poderemos nos divertir um pouco mais Sesshy. Além do que, foi você que me convidou e até agora eu não sei o que deu em você para querer ir viajar.

- Por mim eu não iria Rin... Mas você adora viajar e por você eu faço tudo.

* * *

_**Oitavo**_

Aquele dia estava sendo perfeito até certo ponto. Era seu aniversário e todos já haviam ligado parabenizando-a, mas a pessoa que mais queria ver e que desejasse feliz aniversário, não havia ligado, aparecido, ou dado qualquer sinal de vida. Era frustrante!

Suspirou pesadamente resolvendo ir até a sacada da sala e admirar a paisagem e ali permaneceu olhando ao longe a torre de Tóquio, imponente por si só. Encostou-se na cadeira em que havia sentado, ainda olhando a paisagem e assim dormiu, sem que percebesse.

(...)

Sentiu alguém lhe acariciar o rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente dando de cara com um par de olhos âmbares.

- Sesshy? - disse enquanto levantava e coçava os olhos, tentando espantar a preguiça.

- Boa tarde Rin. - disse ele com um brilho divertido nos olhos. - Você dormiu aí desde que horas?

- Não sei, acho que um pouco antes do almoço. Que por falar nisso nem almocei.

- Eu tentei te ligar pela manhã toda, mas parece que sua linha estava muito congestionada... E depois do almoço liguei novamente, mas acho que você estava dormindo profundamente. Ia te convidar para almoçar.

- Você tentou ligar? - perguntou ela feliz.

- Sim. - respondeu ele.

- Podemos ir almoçar agora se você quiser. Ainda são 14:00.

- Podemos... Eu ainda não comi nada...

- Eu vou lavar o rosto e já volto.

- Espere um pouco.

Ela virou-se para ele e esperou pelo que ele tinha a dizer. Ele entregou um lírio branco para ela, sua flor favorita e chegando próximo a ela disse:

- Depois podemos ir juntos escolher seu presente. Feliz aniversário, Rin.

Ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos... Não precisava de nada que não fosse aquele ato... Muitas pessoas achavam que por ele ter dinheiro seria necessário um presente caro. Mas para ela, uma flor era suficiente, assim como o amor dele.

Abraçou-o fortemente enquanto deixava se levar por aquele sentimento de carinho e paixão que sempre sentia quando estava perto dele.

* * *

_**Nono**_

Os dois estavam no restaurante mais chique da cidade. O sonho de Rin era ir até ali e Sesshomaru sabia. Mas ele estava esperando uma **ocasião especial** para realizar tal sonho da garota... E naquela noite realizaria **dois**...

Havia pedido um garrafa de vinho muito caro, o prato principal perfeito, a música romântica no ar estava no volume certo, as luzes baixas, tudo estava saindo perfeito... Rin estava estonteante naquele vestido vermelho, e o principal ela estava muito feliz.

- Rin... - era chegada a hora.

- Sim? - ela disse olhando nos olhos do namorado, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nós namoramos há quanto tempo?

- Acho que desde a oitava série... Uns oito, nove anos... - disse ela tentando se lembrar realmente. - Isso, nove anos.

- É um tempo extremamente longo na sua vida... Mas na minha muito curto, já que eu sou um youkai... - ela apenas escutava o que ele dizia atentamente. - Mas mesmo sendo um período de tempo relativamente curto na minha vida, eu não consigo me imaginar sem você pelo resto dela... Pra sempre junto a mim... Até meu últimos dias... E é nisso que eu venho pensando nessas ultimas semanas... Como será nosso futuro, já que é claro que você é humana e eu não...

- Futuro... - ela repetiu sussurrando, pensando nas palavras dele.

Ele tinha razão ela era apenas uma humana, fraca, que morreria muito antes dele e isso era uma coisa que não se podia mudar... Mesmo se quisesse. Mas ela não queria deixá-lo... Ela queria ficar junto dele para sempre e sempre... E nunca mais sair do lado dele.

- Mas eu tomei uma decisão que se você aceitar pode mudar nossa vida. - disse ele tirando ela de seus pensamentos. - Eu quero me casar com você... Dar minha marca a você e torná-la imortal... Tanto quanto eu... Ficando com você pra sempre... Dando um futuro... Para nós dois juntos... Um futuro...

* * *

_**Décimo**_

Continuar com a mesma pessoa apesar de seus defeitos e manias, porque quem ama, gosta... Quem ama, não mede esforços para ficar com quem gosta, não se importa de quantas vezes terá que conquistá-la ou quantas pessoas terá que enfrentar para amar... A pessoa simplesmente faz, porque **ama**.

* * *

_**1- Não deixar;**_

_**2- Sentir saudades;**_

_**3- Preocupar-se;**_

_**4- Sorrir;**_

_**5- Largar tudo para viver aquilo;**_

_**6- Um beijo único;**_

_**7- Mudar;**_

_**8- Dar um presente;**_

_**9- Dar um futuro;**_

_**10- Simplesmente amar...**_

* * *

**Fiim!**

Oneshot dedicada ao aniversário da minha mãe linda do coração... Satii essa é pra tu mulheer! Saiba que mesmo a gente num conversando tanto, e tudo mais eu gosto muito de você e você até merecia coisa melhor do que uma mísera oneshot... Mas por enquanto é o melhor que eu posso fazer e eu espero que você goste... Beijoos! :D


End file.
